mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Meteor Smash
meteor smash on .]] A Meteor Smash is an attack in in the Super Smash Bros. series and Super Smash Flash series that sends an aerial enemy straight down and a grounded enemy straight up. It can be meteor canceled easily in most cases. If it can not be canceled, then it is a spike which sends the opponent downwards until the hitstun wears off. In Super Smash Flash It was very difficult to perform a Meteor Smash in Super Smash Flash as the physics were very different to official Super Smash Bros. games. With good timing, most of the down aerial attacks could be performed as a meteor smash, but very rarely. In Super Smash Flash 2 The physics of Super Smash Flash 2 were changed to make them similar to the Super Smash Bros. games. Meteor Smashes are easy to perform on this game but sill require good timing to be performed correctly. Prior the release of the latest demos, some characters had attacks with Meteor Smash properties, particularly their fair or dair; however, some of these were removed to make the game work correctly and not to overuse a character. Some of these meteor smashes send an opponent diagonally downward instead of straight down, but they can still be canceled. The information on this page is subject to change, and some information may be outdated. Examples of Meteor Smashes (not including Spikes and Semi-Spikes) include: . Meteor Smash Chart This chart shows data for every nonnegligible meteor smash in the current version of SSF2. The values show base knockback, knockback at 100%, 200%, and 300%, and knockback scaling. These values are produced on Mario, and the unit is in pps. Each meteor smash is ranked on how much knockback it produces on Mario at 100%. It is worth noting that some of the meteor smashes listed below change very slightly in knockback scaling in a certain damage interval while remaining constant everywhere else. Because of this, the values above 100% are extrapolated. To find the base knockback, you must hit an opponent with one attack, exit the match, and look at the results screen to find the knockback value (the player's pitch or opponent's speed). Do this for the other damage percents. To find the knockback scaling, take the knockback increase between the numbers, divide by 100, and round to the nearest hundredth if necessary. Base Knockback is the knockback at 0%, and knockback scaling is the the amount that the knockback increases per 1%. Set knockback is an amount of knockback that does not change under any circumstances. In other words, a move with set knockback has a knockback scaling value of 0.00. Fox's down throw is a good example of this. Based on the chart, average base knockback is about 6.54, and average knockback scaling is about 0.06. Gallery AerialAttacks3.png|Ness using his Meteor Smash on Link. Bounce meteor smash.png| Sonic meteor smashing Mario with his Bounce Attack. Super Sonic's Meteor Smash.png| Super Sonic's meteor smash. Category:Techniques Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Flash 2